Half God, Half Devil
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Sabes que te usaré hasta que dejes de serme útil. Y yo sé que harás lo mismo conmigo.


_Siento que me quedó como muy horrible pero quería escribirlo. Y no lo voy a reescribir. Jeje._

 _Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras" del foro "El lado oscuro de la fama", con la palabra_ _ **secreto.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Loki es de Marvel. Voldemort de Jota Ka. Yo sólo soy dueña de unas botas de lluvia muy bonitas, un gato negro y unos auriculares que me reprodujeron la misma canción toda la mañana para inspirarme a… esto._

 **Summary:** _Sabes que te usaré hasta que dejes de serme útil. Y yo sé que harás lo mismo conmigo._

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Nada muy explícito. Probablemente no tenga ni un puto sentido, pero la intención es lo que cuenta._

 **Nota:** _Agradecimientos a la hermosa Maria Brink, ergo la banda In This Moment, por crear la canción que le da título e inspira a este fic. Gracias._

 _Okay. Últimamente soy más notas que fic. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

 **Half God, Half Devil**

* * *

 _I can be your heavenly or I can be your hell  
I can say a prayer for you or I can cast a spell  
I push you to the darkness just to pull you to the light  
Cause I can take away your breath or I can bring you back to life_

* * *

No has hecho nada más que estar en el lugar y en el momento equivocado. Porque podría apostar que, realmente, no querías encontrarte con los despojos de un Dios expulsado de su reinado de sombras.

El tiempo humano es relativo. Transcurre lento, se rehace y reconstruye. Y Odín sabía que, en éste lugar, en éste momento, nadie podría socorrerme. Debería esperar bastantes años hasta hallar la tecnología necesaria que me permitiera tener algún tipo de movimiento.

¿De qué sirve dominar un mundo devastado? ¿De qué sirve erigirse sobre las tinieblas de una batalla destructora? E incluso si pudiera poseer el mundo, ¿que me daría la constancia de que en estos rincones recónditos de la historia de Midgard no se haya algún ser capaz de convertir mi vida en un desastre? Sin la tecnología para devolverme a mi lugar, ¿en que se convertiría mi vida en este reino, sin rey, que no quiere ser gobernado? Adictos a la idea de la libertad, pero capaces de entregarlas a una cara bonita, a una promesa falsa.

Detienes tus ojos en mí, demasiado tiempo, como si intentaras percibir qué tipo de peligros aguardo en las túnicas blancas sucias. Entonces, te acercas. Tus pasos no son dudosos.

Tiendes tu mano. No sonríes, ni demuestras signos de querer lucir amistoso. Me agrada. No eres falso. Estás considerando si salvarme vale la pena, y al parecer, lo ha valido.

No tengo fuerzas cuando cojo tu mano. Es grande y fría, y su agarre es fuerte, firme. Me sostiene de hundirme en las garras de aquel nido de víboras –que, considerando el extraño bosque, podría ser una alucinación y no sería la primera.

Me atraes a tu cuerpo. No sientes miedo. No sientes dudas. Pero tu mente marcha. Puedo sentirlo casi en la piel, tus pensamientos ásperos sobre caos y destrucción, sobre guerras y humanos matándose unos a otros. ¿También te duele la estupidez humana? Me duele como una herida abierta y supurante.

Tus ojos se detienen en los míos. Son oscuros, como profundos lagos cargados de alimañas y algas, ocultando más de lo que se cree. Con sólo acercarte a la orilla sabes que será peligroso, pero no sabes cuánto.

Tu amargura parece repercutir en tu expresión. Quizá no te gusta lo que ves en mis ojos. Porque yo no me inclinaré ante nadie, y puedes verlo. Sabes que te usaré hasta que dejes de serme útil.

Y yo sé que harás lo mismo conmigo.

¿Una probada del mismo veneno, tal vez encontrándose en labios indiscretos?

Ríes como si te hubiera contado un chiste. Me arrancas de mis alucinaciones y me cargas en tus brazos. ¿Que peso poco? Sí, intenta tú permanecer con tu magia siendo drenada por un maldito bosque místico y cargado de magia extraña.

Tu risa es agradable cuando no la estás fingiendo. Me apartas los cabellos del rostro en un gesto que puedo considerar casi gentil.

Entonces, sabes quién soy.

Sabes que no me inclinaré ante nadie.

(Sé que no te inclinarás ante nadie).

Sabes que soy mitad Dios, mitad Diablo.

(Sé que eres mitad Diablo, mitad Dios. Porque, ¿qué tan lejos está la magia de la mismísima creación?).

Sabes que soy todo y nada.

(Sé que ahora eres nada, pero lo serás todo).

Ni siquiera necesitamos hablar. Las grandes mentes suelen estar en una perfecta sincronía.

(¿Legeremancia, lo llamas tú? Yo lo llamo de otra forma, pero no te complicaré _más_ la vida).

Sabes quién soy.

(Sé quién eres).

Loki, de Asgard.

(Lord Voldemort).

Y ahora, éste pacto (no nos inclinaremos ante el otro, pero tampoco ante nadie. Tomaremos al mundo lenta, cruel y despiadadamente, encargándonos de aquellos que se opongan; encargándonos de aquellos que respalden nuestros ideales) es nuestro pequeño secreto, ante Midgard y los universos.

…

Mitad Dios, mitad Diablo.

Creamos la destrucción, y a la vez, contemplamos a los condenados retorcerse en su agonía.

Tus ojos están sobre los míos. Tu sonrisa se curva.

Y yo puedo sonreír.

* * *

 _Amo a Loki. Lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo. Y okay. Espero que os haya gustado._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
